helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Romance wo Katatte / Towa no Uta
|type = Single |album = |artist = Berryz Koubou |released = November 12, 2014 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD |recorded = 2014 |length = 18:45 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni / Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? 35th Single (2014) |Next = }} Romance wo Katatte / Towa no Uta (ロマンスを語って／永久の歌; Talk about love / An eternal song) is Berryz Koubou's 36th and final single. It was released on November 12, 2014 in six editions: 2 regular and 4 limited. Tracklist CD Tracklist Regular Edition A; Limited Editions A, C #Romance wo Katatte #Towa no Uta #Romance wo Katatte (Instrumental) #Towa no Uta (Instrumental) Regular Edition B; Limited Editions B, D #Towa no Uta #Romance wo Katatte #Towa no Uta (Instrumental) #Romance wo Katatte (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Romance wo Katatte (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Towa no Uta (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD #Romance wo Katatte (Dance Shot Ver.) #Romance wo Katatte (MV/Jacket Shoot Making & Off Shot Video) Limited Edition D DVD #Towa no Uta (Dance Shot Ver.) #Towa no Uta (MV/Jacket Shoot Making & Off Shot Video) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Bonus Poster 141022 05 ymngk.jpg|YAMANO MUSIC Ver. 141022 04 tty.jpg|TSUTAYA Ver. 141022 02 twr.jpg|TOWER RECORDS Ver. 141022 03 hmv.jpg|HMV Ver. 141022 01 ssd.jpg|Shinseido Ver. 141022 06 etc.jpg|Regular Ver. Concert Performances ;Romance wo Katatte *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Professional~ ;Towa no Uta *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Professional~ Single Information *All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *All Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke Promotion Handshake Events= *September 25, 2014: Nagoya *September 27, 2014: Osaka *October 27, 2014: Osaka *October 30, 2014: Hokkaido Comments by Tsunku and Members *Tsunku: "Romance wo Katatte would make you see stars when listening to its cute and romantic sounds. He added that "Towa no Uta" was written long before the mention of a hiatus had been brought up and expresses his heartfelt respect for the members of Berryz Koubou and 10-year history as a group."http://tokyogirlsupdate.com/berryz-kobos-last-single-eternity-20141028574.html Trivia *It was announced at Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan. *This is their highest selling single, and their first and only single to sell more than 70,000 copies. * This is also their highest selling first day and first week. * This is the highest selling first day sale and single of any H!P-kids related work. * Ranking at number 2 this single became Berryz Koubou's highest ranking single. Previously highest ranking singles were Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! and WANT!, both of them ranked number 3 in their first week. Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 79,511* Other Charts Rankings Additional Videos File:Berryz工房『ロマンスを語って』(Berryz Kobo Speaking of Romance ) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Romance wo Katatte (Dance Shot Ver.) External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Lyrics: Romance wo Katatte, Towa no Uta Reference Category:2014 Singles Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2014 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Last Single Category:Highest Selling Single Category:Highest Ranking Single